The ONE Leona
by cypress of hogwarts
Summary: Basically... Harry ROn Hermione and a new girl from New Yorc baby...read the rest to find out.
1. Default Chapter

The New Girl  
  
Disclaimer: I don' t own any characters except Leona, her uncle and any thing outside harry potter. Can't sue now . Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.................................................  
  
Chapter1 : Intro  
  
It was a cruel summer for Harry at the Dursleys. All the time there was spent practicing to keep his mind clear from Voldemort. Although he did' t speak much, often knowing that it would get him into more arguments with them. All the time he could spend was up in his room, and he continued to get mail from Ron and Hermione, not to mention the O.W.L. markings and hearing better news and everything the ministry seemed to have in store. Now, he was on platform 9 3/4, trying to haul his stuff on to the train.  
  
"Harry" Hermione said as she hugged him. She had definitely grown over the summer. Her form was more of a sixteen year old then a ten year old as harry remembered. She was wearing a pink tank top and some blue khakis.   
  
"Hey man"harry turned to find a tall redheaded boy with some khakis and a t_shirt on. He seem to have grown muscular over the summer, probably because of the Quidditch practice. They shock hands and hauled there things onto the train.  
  
"I' m soooo sorry harry .... but we still have prefect meetings. So could you save us some seats."  
  
"Yeah, and can you make sure there empty please." Ron said as they went up the train with there bags. "Thanks man."Harry nodded and they left.  
  
He went up the train a little and lucky enough found an empty compartment. It was at least five minutes before the train was suppose to leave. Kids were still hugging there parents outside. Harry took out his owl, Hedwig , and sat her on his lap to pet her. The horn of the train went off letting everyone know the train would be leaving in a minute. People, so luckily hopped on the train a second before it took off. He looked out side to see parents waving good bye. Minutes came of silence. Ron and Hermione should be coming by the middle of the trip, so at least he will have some company before their trip to Hogwarts was finished.  
  
Suddenly the door opened. "Oh........sorry I didn' t see any one in here. Could I stay here....... all the other compartments seem to be filled." Harry nodded still looking out the window. "Thanks, I'm new here and I don't like sitting with too many people. " Harry said nothing, this was not the time he wanted to be disrupted in his thoughts. He'd have to deal with it at Hogwarts. " Nice owl. Mine is black and brown. It's a snow owl right?"  
  
"Yeah" Harry said hesitantly. He turned to look at her, to show some respect. What he didn't expect to find was a sixteen year old looking back a him. She had said she was new, which was supposed to been a ten year old witch. She had black hair, which was held up in a pony tail and the ends of them were dyed red with two strands that framed her face and a pair of sunglasses on her head . She had watery_turquoise surrounded by hazel colored eyes. Her skin was milky, As if she got a tan over the summer. Last of all, she had some curves with her blue camouflage baggy pants, and her t_shirt that stopped at her slim mid section and said on the back; want some milk; then on the front; suck on these and two arrows that pointed to her tits.  
  
She coughed, stopping him from staring any longer. "By the way My name's Leona, Leona Smith." She stretched out her hand to shake his.  
  
"My name is Harry, Harry Potter" he said shaking her hand.( And I'm James, James Bond. Sorry, I just like to interrupt.)  
  
"Listen, you've been in the school for a while right. She asked   
  
"Yeah, Since the first year- "  
  
"So do you think you can show me around. I mean, I don't really know anybody here. Could you show me around. Please."  
  
  
  
"Ok, Leona. Sooo, what school did you come from."  
  
"Well actually, I was home schooled by my uncle. We had lived in New York in America. So, I was going to regular school until I was eight. Then, they tried to skip me a couple of grades and I finished at ten-eleven. The years after that I used learning magic at home. So, if it don't workout being a witch I'll always have a school thing to fall back on. Well that's my life story.  
  
"Why do you live with your uncle?" harry asked with a questioning look.  
  
"Well, my parents died. My mom died giving birth and my dad I don't really know. My uncle kinda, changes the subject when I try to talk about it.   
  
"Oh" this reminded him of Sirius Black , his god father, like an uncle.  
  
"Oh man", she said as she pulled out an envelope from a small handbag. She slowly opened the seal and pulled out a letter written on yellow parchment maybe from old age. She read it and her smile changed from excitement to calm and humble. Harry stared back out the window letting her have her moment of privacy. Then she took out some more stuff then looking through them and stalled. She flipped them over but didn't find anything. "Harry, can you tell me who these people are.",she said. Then, moved across to sit next to him and handed him the photos.   
  
He looked through them. Passing people he didn't know, then stopped when he saw it. Three black haired friends. James Potter, Sirius Black, and the man in the other pictures waving at him in color. "This is my dad, my god father and I don't know him." he said as he pointed.   
  
"That must be my dad. The letter said he was in most of the photos and had black hair and turquoise eyes." Leona said calmly.  
  
"How can you tell their turquoise." harry said looking closer at the picture.  
  
"It kind of sparkles. I see it every day I look in the mirror. Who are those two."  
  
"You don't really know me, do you."  
  
"Well we just meet."  
  
He shook his head and answered "this is James potter my dad and this, this , this is ugh Sirius Black."  
  
"Ya know, these guys don't look so bad. Who woulda thought they'd look like this in there teens . Gives ya hope." She said sarcastically, then, they laughed. "So, I bet your parents show you a lot of embarrassing photos huh."  
  
"No. I'm kinda like you. My parents died when I was a baby."  
  
"Oh did you now them."  
  
"No I just got some small memories." Harry sighed.  
  
Tell ya what. The letter says I have a extra copies of these photos, sooo." she flipped through and took out the ones with his parents, Sirius, and mixed with her parents and handed them to him. I'd do anything to have my parents pictures. Here."  
  
"Thank you, Leona." Harry replied staring at a photo with his and her parents pregnant and everyone else saying hi and waving. Then, each couple kissed each other. Sirius and the others laughing.  
  
Then suddenly, the door opened and non_other than Draco Malfoy walked with a delighted smile on his face with his goons and Pansy behind. Harry and Leona turned around and seeing him harry's smile extinguished.  
  
"Well looky what we have here." harry smiled remembering what happened on a special Quidditch game last year. Malfoy ( the cute bastard) signaled for his goons to walk in on each side of him.   
  
"Where are your manners Mr. Potty." he responded with his goons laughing."I must say I thought it'd be crummy coming here in the same room as you, But it all works out, just getting to meet this nice new lady. he said checking her out and taking a look at the back of her shirt. "The name is Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you." Draco said slightly calm and excited and even more stunned when she turned around fully half staring at her face and the front of her shirt. Pansy shooting looks at both of them and scolding.  
  
"Hey, I'm Leona Smith." she said shacking his hand as she stood.  
  
"Nice to meet you Leona. What are you doing here with the likes of him. Tell you what, I'll give you a free invitation to our compartment. It's less stinky."  
  
"Tell you what." she moved up to speak in his ear. Draco very pleased. I'll stay and you leave me and my friend alone. See so then I won't have to kick your ass to get and you men out of here. she whispered with a satisfied look on her face, staring at his reaction.  
  
"touchy. I just thought you'd want better then him. But your cute so I'll give you another chance." He took her hand again and kissed it. "Good day Miss Smith." then, he turn swiftly and turned right into a furious, red faced Pansy, who grabbed him by the collar, pulled him out the door and starting yelling at him and yanking him even more.  
  
Leona turned and sat down again. "So, what did you say." Harry asked with a smile.  
  
"I told him to leave us or I'll kick his little dumb ass." she replied. Harry just busted out laughing. "What, was he the wrong guy to say that to." he shook his head getting over his laughter.  
  
The door opened again this time two laughing teens walked in. "You should have seen it Harry. Pansy was yelling and hitting Malfoy all the way down the train." Ron said in complete laughter.  
  
"Yeah, we saw them come out of this compartment. What did you do." Hermione asked as if she was going to take a mental note.  
  
"Not me. Her." Harry said pointing to Leona who waved to say hi.  
  
"Great going, I'd do anything to see this happen. You've saved my pain of waiting." Ron said still laughing.  
  
"Thanks, I'm Leona Smith, Nice to meet you." standing again pleased to shake his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you too I"m, Ron Weasily." hesitation consumed and he was still holding her hand. Ron finally stopped staring into her eyes, and noticed they were all staring back at him, he just laughed it off and said, "I um like your shirt." Hermione nudged him in the side while Leona laughed that off and he fell back in the seat beside Harry.  
  
"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. Never mind him, he has no brain."  
  
"Hey, Anyway, don't mind the Know it all. She just likes to talk." Hermione stayed quiet. "So, what are those Harry.", he said pointing to the pictures in his hands.  
  
"Just photos Leona gave me. Here." Harry said handing them Ron.  
  
"If you don't know them they must be my parents."  
  
"But, we should have seen hem before if they were friends with Harry's Parents."  
  
"Why. What were they, famous."Everyone stayed quiet.  
  
"Where did you say you were from." asked Hermione.  
  
"New York."She said Flatly.  
  
"Where is That?"  
  
"In America." The train was slowing down to a stop now. Now was the time to go to Hogwarts for that 6th year, this time with more hopes of survival.  
  
"Oh, Ron I saved you some chocolate frogs." said Harry.  
  
AN: please review. I'll have some more soon. Bye.  
  
Cypress of Hogwarts 


	2. Chapter 2

The New Girl

Chapter 2: Part 1

Leona Smith walked with her friends out of the compartment they were in. They walked happily and laughed up the train to the part they would go out on the platform. Once off the train they continued their conversation about humiliating Malfoy. Ron also continued to eat his chocolate frog and opened the package to see the collective famous cards. "I got the Alvarez Frodo Baggins, the Great." He wailed excited with a glorious grin on his face. "There are only 10 of these in the Wizarding world, and they only come out every 20 years, if you're lucky."

"So what, it's just a stupid card of a illegitimate man that doesn't deserve to be known anywhere. Why do you care about a man like that on a card?" Hermione said with boredom.

"Because, this is worth 2 million nukkets. Plus he is a world known Hero. He saved thousands of people in the WWW."

"What's the WWW." Leona asked. Harry nodded at her side.

"The World Wizarding War." Ron and Hermione said in union and annoyance. Leona shrugged in response.

"How could you not know the most important war of the wizard revolution? It was Sept 9th, 100 years ago that Alvarez Baggins came up with the solution of Non-magical humans and magical beings not to exist together. And so that there could be no more war between them, the magicals left and covered are tracks and non-magical were to be quite and not believe in magic. But some still let the word out so that's why people talk about it out there. That's why we cross sides and say nothing. But, it was Alvarez Baggins not Alvarez Frodo Baggins tat saved the war. He just copied his work and killed innocent people to carry out his take over. There's no honor in that card Ron."

"Maybe so Hermione but, at least I get a, no, 2 million Nukkets. But, since you don't want anything to do with him I guess you won't get any money huh", Waving the card in her face.

Hermione hesitated, "I care more about my honor than a stupid card that you can get money from." Ron huffed and they walked along.

Com'on first yea's. in da boats ye' go." It was Hagrid, the Half giant still big and happy as always. He was still doing his job and the scares were fixed and gone from last year.

"Hagrid!" the three yelled in unison and ran up to him for a hug, all except Leona.

"Hey, mi three friends'. Ho's ye day back." He said with a grin on his face and looking at the three. Then, Leona walked up behind them and Hagrid grin had sunk and he just stared with a questioning look on his face. I could even describe it as scared. He gulped. All five of them went silent and just stared at each other. Hagrid and Leona held their gaze with each other, both had questioning looks and scared.

"Um, hello I'm Leona Smith." Leona said to end the awkward gazing and extended her hand for a hand shake. Hagrid took a quick but noticed breath when se said Smith. He stared at her hand.

"Hagrid, you ok." Ron asked, puzzled. "Any way, Leona, This is Hagrid, One of our friends works here too usually isn't like this though."

"Uhh, Ms. S-S-S-Smith, Pr- Professor Dumbledore wants ye in his office when ye get in." Hagrid said. "Hey, Harry can you show her t' the Headmaster's Office."

"Okay Hagrid, we'll see you inside." Hagrid waved and they walked forward to their transport to Hogwarts. But, before they did leave Leona heard some one say, "It couldn't be her, no." Leona looked behind her to Hagrid, but he had already gone to students in the boats. This was the second time she heard that today.

So, the four walked on toward the couches that would take them for another year to Hogwarts. In the front of each Leona saw the things she thought were horses.

"Aw, can we ride the horses to the castle", she asked curiously, She dropped her book bag and ran towards them and petting them until the head lifted up on one of them. "Somebody got to feed these horses, there skin is comin' of their bones", she said disgusted. Harry walked up to her and told her they weren't horses and the tuff they learned last year about them.

"But, only some people can see them. They can't." He said pointing at Ron and Hermione.

"Why can't they see them."

"Hagrid said, you have to had experience or seen a death to be able to see them" Leona stared silent for a while. Then she switch glances between the 'horses' and the threesome.

"so, what is your story Leona." Ron asked.

"Nothin', let's go in. Don't want to be late." She said wiping away a tear that only Harry saw. Going into the carriage she picked up her bag and the rest slowly followed. The cart slowly rolled off to Hogwarts.

When the carriage slowly came to a stop, Harry got out first and helped the girls out of the cart. Ron hopped out last and they walked through the entrance doorway. Once inside they split into pairs. Ron and hermoine went to the great hall as harry and leona went to the headmaster's office. They walked down the dark coridor to the wall with the in it.

"Why are we stoping here?"

"Because the staircase is here. I remember the password. Chocolate." even with silence nothing moved. He tried 3 more times till he gave up.

Ms. McGonagall step out of the shadows scaring both of them. " The password has changed Mr. Potter." both stayed silent a stared at her. " So, how was your vacation." she said pushing them toward the eagle. He nodded but kept silent. " And this must be the new student I heard about. Welcome to hogwarts. I'm Professor McGonagall." she out reached her hand as she spoke.

" Im leona smith." she said shaking her hand. " So, whats the password?"

"The password is placid flour"

This time the wall spiraled into a staircase. They followed McGonagall into the stairwell ending in an old dusty room that had many books crowding the spaces. "Wait here, i need to speak with him first." They nodded her off and she went into the door of his office.

Looking around she noticed the bird in the cage that caught her with it's eyes of fire. Moving closer to it she noticed how beautiful it was. then, she slowly put her hand in to touch it. When, her hand reached an inch away from the bird it screeched as flames consumed the body. Leona almost screamed herself jerking her hand back.

" That's what happened to me the 1st year i came here." she started pleading w/ him that she didn't do the fires. Harry nodded, " look into the ashes." she looked closer as a head pummeled out of the ashes and crawed spreading it's new wings.

" The Phoenix is an amazing creature huh?" both harry and leona jumped at his voice. " well, i've spoken to Professor McGonagall so you can go with her to the great hall. I must speak to Ms. Smith alone please." As the others left he directed her to his office and took his place behind his desk.


End file.
